Kick, No, Kiss Him Senseless
by Sakura'sGhettoInner
Summary: Being a badass was inevitable for her. The same with "picking" fights, getting guys, and good grades. Fights with her mom? Not so much. So when she has to move back to Konoha and needs friends, her old besties are there for her. But what about the sexy school gang leader who always infuriates her? First she wants to kick his ass now she wants to kiss him senseless. Ah Highschool...
1. Chapter 1

When you move to a new town, the thing you dread the most is making new friends.

That wasn't going to be a problem for me. I was being sent back to my old home town: Konoha. I t was a peaceful place. Green grass, smart people, lots of good shops, strong guys, and lots of sexy men.

The good thing about being sent there for me was, my mother wasn't going to be there. Just my dad, my old friends, and new people's asses to kick. I could just imagine the look on their faces when I showed up. Naruto would still be blonde, but he would be taller, more filled out. His ocean blue eyes would be glowing.

Ino-pig would at least be my height, long blonde hair, baby blue eyes would be glazed from crying. Hinata-chan would have longer deep purple hair. Pearl eyes would soften at the sight of me. Her stuttering should be gone, but blushing at Naruto would still be there. Tenten would have identical buns on top of her head like always. Her brown eyes would glint dangerously, almost challenging me for a fight even.

_I never wanted to say this  
__You never wanted to stay  
__I put my faith in you, so much faith  
__And then you just threw it away  
__You threw it away_

"_We will be landing in Konoha airport shortly. Please buckle all seat belts and adjust your seats back into an upright position. Thank you for riding Sandy Airlines and have a nice stay in Konoha ladies and gentlemen."_

_I'm not so naive  
__My sorry eyes can see  
__The way you fight shy  
__Of almost everything  
__Well, if you give up  
__You'll get what you deserve_

I opened my eyes as the plane landed. I stood up and grabbed my carryon bag form the shelf. I waited for an elderly lady to get off before me. But I walked on before letting some sexy red head walk ahead of me.

_**I don't think so hot stuff! **_

I almost groaned at my inner's voice. God, couldn't she just disappear! I walked on, but I could feel his stare on my butt. I turned around, "Take a picture sweetheart, it lasts longer."

I walked up to the luggage line and instantly spotted my black cherry blossom print suitcases. I headed for the ID checkers and noticed he was staring at me weird.

I touched my head and sighed, "Yes, baka. My hair is naturally pink. Can I have my passport back now?" I growled. He furrowed his eyebrows and handed me passport back.

_Jackass _

I looked around for a man with shiny grey hair in a upright position and a mask covering his face. He said he would be holding a sign that said Sakura on it.

My emerald eyes scanned the taxi and pick-up lane or any signs of my ride. I felt a presence behind me and instinctively, I elbowed the guys gut and flipped him over me. A flash of grey caught my sight and I instantly blushed.

People were staring at the scene I had just made. I snapped my head to the crowd and glared so hard, Satan would be calling me for tutorage. The crowd instantly turned away and went back to what they were doing.

I helped the man up and patted him down. When he was all fixed up, he held me out at an arms distance.

"Look at you." He said, "You're so grown. A little short, but grown nonetheless. "

A small smile made its way onto my face, "Hey Kakashi." With that, I jumped into his embrace and hugged him to death.

"I missed you! I'm so glad she sent me here as _punishment."_

My uncle chuckled, "You know she loves you."

"Whatever! I love you more though."

"Be that as it may, don't think she didn't warn me about your _actitvities._"

"Oh chillax will you? I never picked those fights. My opponents did! Either some guy's hand got too friendly with my butt, or some chick didn't watch or mouth." My uncle shook his head and took two of my three suitcases. I took my carryon and the last suitcase.

The car ride was spent with me looking out the window admiring the landscape and infrastructure of Konoha. We passed by tall buildings and apartments some condos as well. My uncle lived in the suburban side of town.

We were passing the school that I would attend and where Kakashi worked, when we stopped at a stop light. The sexiest motorcycle I had ever lade my jade eyes on, rode up to my side of the car. The driver wasn't wearing a helmet, but his passenger was.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He had dark ebony locks that were spiked to the back. _**Frankly, it looked like a ducks ass. **_I grinned at my inners thought.

I noted that his bangs were positioned to the side and he had a strong jaw. His skin looked nearly as pale as my own.

I think he noticed someone was staring at him because he turned to look at me. He seemed frozen, he didn't even look away. He just kept looking at me. I was going to mouth why he was looking at me like that when he said it.

"**pinkie.**"

I vein popped in my forehead. _He did not just say that!_

_**Oh yes he did. **_

I narrowed my eyes and then smirked, I mouthed "Ducks ass" at him. He glared from under his sunglasses. He looked like he was going to say something, but the light had turned green so Kakashi had driven off and turned.

I was laughing at him when Kakashi looked at me, "You ok kiddo?"

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. I just thought of something completely hilarious." I lied smoothly. He looked skeptic but nodded his head either way.

When we passed by a bunch of homes, I looked out for his own. I knew Kakshi's house was a two story and it was a deep blue grey. Almost teal actually. Shortly after that thought, we parked in front of the house I described.

_It's pretty well kept_, I mused.

_**Isn't it?**_

Kakashi again took two suitcases as I took one and my carryon and he opened the door. There was pictures of himself and my mom someplaces. Others were of him, my mom, and myself, or just him and myself, even just me. A few were random people.

"You keep your place clean Kakashi!" I praised.

"Don't I?" he asked.

"Yeah! So… where are they?"

"What?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and smirked, "You can't hide them from me. I know you still read them. Just because you didn't have it on you when you picked me up doesn't mean you've given up. I saw how your ands twitched itching to hold it."

He grinned, I think that's what it was. I can never tell when he where's that mask.

"You know me to well." He exclaimed. He sighed dejected and sat on his couch. In between the cushions he pulled out **The Book.**

"_Icha Icha Pardise" _I laughed so hard that I fell to my knees.

"I knew… you were the same old… uncle that I love!" I rasped.

He rolled his eyes and put the book back down to help me carry my things upstairs to my new rom: His old guest room.

I nodded my head as thanks once he set my things down on my bed.

"I'll order something tonight. I'm not in a mood to cook."

I giggled, "Yup, that's fine!"

With that, I was left to unpack. It was, I looked at me wrist watch, 10:45 am, and I still had enough time before I could go surprise my old friends.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This is my new story! Hope you like it! The song was by Paramore! It's "_For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic". _I have no ownership of it! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up on Monday morning I realized I never got the chance to go see my friends. Instead I spent the afternoon with Kakashi just hanging out and goofing off.

_Ah screw it! I'll see them today anyway._

Kakashi had handed me the uniform yesterday night. It wasn't as bad looking as Suna's own. I consisted of a plaid green skirt, a solid bright green button of vest with a long sleeved white shirt. The shirt had cuffs on it and the whole ensemble came with a necessary orange bow that we wore around our neck to signify our grade. I guess year three wore orange.

I decided to look for my black thigh length socks while I got my brown 1 inch laced up boots that came up to at least 3 inches to my knee. I put the outfit on and scrunched up my nose. I looked like a goodie two shoes.

I loosened my bow and unbutton the first two buttons of my shirt. I added my two designer rings. On the left finger was a black studded swirl ring. It was encrusted with small black diamonds. On my left hand was a silver bend ring. It was mainly bended wire but it was sexy in a way.

Each ring had been given to me by my left and right hand man back in Suna. The black from Gaara and the silver from Kiba.

I put my hair up in a messy ponytail with my side bangs still in my face and green hair pins on the side. My eyes were lined evenly with black eyeliner and my pink eye lashes were longer and black from my mascara. My lips only had Chap Stick on it. My ears had small silver hoops them from my mother. And my cartilage had a emerald stud in it. My right ear had two smaller black ball studs in it.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and was greeted by a pulled together Kakashi. He had on black dress pants with a white long sleeved shirt that he rolled up to his elbows. He also had a grey tie on.

I wolf whistled at him, "Looking good mister!"

He rolled his lone visible eye at me, but I had a feeling his other was doing the same. He tossed me some French toast and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go."

I stopped him with my hand, "Where are my keys to my bike? My mother did send her down with me right?"

Kakashi sighed, "She said if you behaved during your first week, you'd get it next week."

I growled, "That evil bitch!"

I dejectedly followed Kakashi towards his own car and sulked in the passenger seat the rest of the ride.

"I'm going to bring you to the principal's office now." He explained as we got out of his car and walked towards the huge school.

I grumbled under my breath and obliged. I could feel people's stares on me and I didn't like it. I whipped around and glared at the majority of the crowd. Instantly they all turned back around and acted like they weren't looking.

I smirked and kept walking with my head held high. We passed a bunch of halls and walked towards this huge door. When we opened it, a lady with brunette hair was sitting at a receptionist desk. Her name plate said 'Shizune'.

"Shizune-san." Kakashi called. She looked up at him and then she turned to me. She looked like she was trying to figure out which student had _pink hair and green eyes._

"I'm the new student." I explained saving her a brain malfunction.

Her face immediately brightened, "Oh yes! Come, come! I'll show you to your new principal!"

She grabbed my hand and shooed Kakashi away, "I'll see ya later kiddo."

I nodded and focused on walking through the next door. In the next room, a woman with golden locks in two low pigtails, honey brown eyes, unnaturally well-endowed breasts and a purple diamond on her forehead looked up at me.

"That's your principal Tsunade. I'll be back later to point you to your homeroom." Shizune explained. I nodded and sat down.

I heard Shizune lock the door and I focused on this woman in front of me. At a closer look this woman looked to be in her late 20s early 30s. But mama didn't raise no fool. This woman was at least 50 years old or something. The way her cheeks were flushed obviously didn't come from embarrassment or anger.

Her eyes eves looked glossed over. Though something about this woman looked familiar.

Before any of the other question I could ask popped up, I asked the one that bothered me the most.

"Are you fucking drunk?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows and a scrunched up nose.

Her eyes widened, at my profanity or my observation, I knew not.

She grinned immediately, "I'm going to like you Haruno Sakura. You are the third student to ever ask me that out loud in my face, and I'm impressed. The way you looked me over was with a doctor's analysis."

I blushed at the comment. It was true; I got that from my mom. She is a head doctor at Suna's best hospital. My eyes widened with recognition.

"You're Senji Tsunade!" I screamed. This woman was my idol. I may have been a delinquent but I was a smart one with a goal in life. Besides, I didn't pick the fights. The fights picked me.

She raised a single eyebrow, "You would know because?"

I blushed again, "My mother is a doctor as well, so she has some of your magazines in our home. I sorta read them when I was younger and you've been my idol ever since."

"No offense to you, but I didn't know delinquents had future goals or idols?"

I laughed before I scoffed, "I never picked those fights. People always picked fights with me. If I won, which I always did, it's because I'm not to be underestimated Tsunade-sama."

She nodded her head at me, "I can believe that. Your grades are right on par with our top two students. I really think I'm going to like you Sakura. I look forward to seeing you again."

I smiled at the woman, and nodded. "Before I leave, you must know if you see me in here again sometime soon with a girl who looks like a skank or a guy who thinks he's the shit. Just remember they picked the fight."

She raised an eyebrow at me again, "You have enemies here?"

I shook my head, "No, but I have feeling I will make some in less than 5 minutes."

"I will keep that in mind Sakura." She handed me my schedule and I nodded my head in thanks and headed straight for my homeroom.

I looked at my schedule and noticed Kakashi **was **my homeroom and my first period English teacher. Second I had Calculus with someone Named Anko, History with Asuma, zoology with Orochimaru, Drama with Kurenai, art and sculpting with Sasori and Deidra.

_Wait Sasori!_

**_He moved to Konoha!_**

_Small world…_

I had dual enrollment in the college with Tsunade to continue my medical courses from Suna. I smiled at that.

"You've received your schedule?" I jumped at Shizune's voice.

I nodded and she looked at it, "Oh you have Kakashi in D building, 3rd floor, room 312. I see you also take the medical course? Congratulations! Not many high schoolers get to take that course!"

I smirked, _I feel like a badass. _"Thanks Shizune-san." With that I walked away but not without bumping into something.

I looked up to meet the darkest eyes I had ever seen, "Sorry!" I chirped and walked away to find my class. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen that guy before though…

I walked up three flights of stairs before I reached a door that said D308; I passed by D310, U guess it went by twos because I was at D312. I opened the door and all the hell that was going on in that room unleashed onto me.

I found Kakashi at the desk reading that cursed book. I twitched at that, "Ka-ka-shi!~"

He jerked at my voice, "Sa-Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Skipping." I said with a straight face.

"Wha-"

"Of course not you idiot uncle! I'm in this class!"

I hadn't realized half the class was paying attention to my outburst until I felt stares on me.

"Class this is our new student, Sakura. She'll introduce herself." He knows that I hate that!

I sighed and faced the class room. I didn't bother looking for familiar faces.

"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 and I am originally from Konoha but I moved to Suna in Middle school. Before you ask questions, yes my hair is **naturally **pink, my eyes are **naturally **green and yes I am single." I watched as the hands that were going up go back down. I rolled my eyes.

In a flash of platinum blonde, chocolate brown, and indigo black, I was tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes and stars were dancing in my vision.

"Sakura!"

"Forehead!"

"Sakura-c-chan!"

I looked around me and was truly surprised to see Ino-**pig, **Tenten, and Hinata-chan hugging me to death.

"I can't br-breathe!" Immediately they let go.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back home!"

"I got in trouble in Suna and my mom without a word of it to me, just shipped me back off here as 'punishment'."

Ino and Tenten scoffed. I walked to the back rows where most of the guys were. I saw Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, a pale guy, Choji, and Lee. I waved to them all and the girls and I just talked about random stuff until a cow came and ruined it all.

"Hey pinkie!" a vein popped in my forehead and I looked up at the voice. This chick was drop dead fugly.

The already short skirt that stopped at least four or five inches from our knees was at least a good three from showing her crotch. That I could tell, no one wanted to see. Her vest wasn't even button all the way, just one was button in the center while her shirt was un-tucked and her top 5 buttons were undone and her ribbon was not even tied. _She acts like she has a chest when they are at least a b._

She wore some sorry excuse stocking and her shoes were something like mine but completely leather. **_If she thought they complemented her cow thighs and her kankles, this bitch was crazy._** Her hair was choppy and blood red like her eyes that hid behind her nerd glasses on her fat nose.

In one word this chick was a skank.

A skank looking for a fight at that.

_Sorry Tsunade-sama, I guess you'll be seeing me earlier then you thought…_

"Yes?" I asked coated in false sweetness.

"Who do you think you are pinkie? You just come in here and act like you're the shit? I don't think so! I run this school so you better pay your respects to me!"

I gave this girl a blank stare. I turned to my gang with the, _Are you fucking serious face!_

They shook their heads. I scoffed and turned back around. This hoe didn't deserve my attention.

Apparently she didn't take the hint because she tugged on my ponytail harshly. I growled and turned to my friends, "You all saw that right?" They nodded their heads and started to smirk slowly knowing what was soon to come.

I stood up almost knocking the chick over, "Don't ever touch my hair, cow."

My friends snickered at the nickname, "Ugh! How dare you!"

I smirked, "I think the correct language for you is 'Moo!'."

She flushed red, "Youu!"

"Close, but not quite there yet. Common it's just a different letter!" I heard half the class laughing now. She did then did the worst possible thing in the world.

The bitch slapped me.

Instantly my friends stopped laughing. I looked up at the girl, "What's you name?"

She smirked in victory, "Karin."

"Well _Karin,_ I will try and remember you ass the dumbest bitch ever."

Before she could utter a response, my fist connected with her nose and she was sent flying past all the desks. She stopped flying when her back hit the wall where the board was.

I stalked up to her. She looked confused and not in the right mind.

I crouched down to her, "Listen here bitch. Don't. You. Ever, Touch. Me. Again." I grabbed her chin, "If you do, you will wake up in Konoha's best hospital 5 years from now not even knowing who you are. _Capisca_?"

She dumbly nodded, "Good!" I patted her cheek.

"Someone take this girl to the clinic." I demanded.

I looked back to my friends. Ino, Tenten, Choji and Neji were on the verge of dying form Silent laughter. Hinata was giggling silently, and Shikamaru was smirking his head off with his eyes closed. The pale kid, whose name was Sai, was giving me his creepy obviously fake smile. I looked at my friends and realized something:

"Where's Naruto?" Before they could reply, two boys entered at the same time glaring at each other. One was a blonde kid with whiskers on his cheeks and ocean blue eyes, the other had ebony locks styled to stick up in the back… he had a strong jaw, and he had dark onyx eyes…

His hair is what got me. They looked like a…

"Duck ass!" both boys turned to me and I instantly knew who the blonde was.

"NARUTO!"

"Sakura-chan!" He tackled me and gave me his signature death hug.

"Y-you're K-killing me!" I rasped. He said 'oops' and let me go. I realized Kakashi was not even paying a smidge of attention throughout the whole homeroom. Not even homeroom. The ckass sould have started 30 minutes ago.

"Pinkie?" I twitched at the name.

"Stop calling me Pinkie!"

"Hn." I was going to reply but froze.

"Did you just say 'Hn'?"

"…"

"Are constipated?" I asked seriously. Naruto and my friends were on the floor laughing now.

He glared at me, "Hn."

I joined in their laughter soon after, "What? Don't you know any real words?"

"She got… you there Teme!" Naruto rasped. I shrugged it off and walked back to my seat.

Turning back to my girls, "This school is fucked up. They have a cow and a duck learning. What else do they have?" We all laughed for the rest of the period.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chaper! Don't forget to review! If you guys want to read more of my writing, go to my other sstory! Let me know what you guys think!**

_**What is the name Sakura calls Sasuke? Reveiw and let me know!**_

**Ja ne**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was extremely bored. For three hours she sat in the same seat watching teachers leave. On top of that, she's been itching to answer the text messages she had been getting from her best friends back in Suna but she knew she couldn't if she wanted to remain the good girl.

_**You're joking right? We've already beaten down a cow! I don't think it'll matter…**_

_No way! I will hold out to lunch!_

Just in front of the inner debating emerald eyed girl, Ino and Tenten were texting like it was no problem. Right after that insight, her own iphone vibrated.

_Screw it!_

She tool out her black iphone that was encased in a black and red case. She had two texts from Kankurro, 5 from Temari and 10 from Gaara **and **Kiba. She instantly answered all of them. She had just sent the last one to Gaara when the lunch bell had rung.

Standing up, she turned to Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. They also got up and showed her to the canteen to go get lunch. They decided to go eat on the roof. Tenten's brown hair had been let loose so that she could fix the buns properly. It obviously was too tight.

Ino had settled for getting her lip-gloss out so that she could fix her make up once it had messed up. Hinata was neatly pulling out her utensils to eat her own fancy packed lunch.

Ino had settled for fried shrimp, Tenten went a bit westernized and had ordered pizza and fries. Hinata had this extravengent sushi platter.

The cotton candy haired beauty had bought dango and tomato onigiri. Once Hinata, Tenten, and Ino caught sight of their friends side dish, they paled.

"Sa- saku- sakura-chan…" Hinata stuttered.

"Is that… Tomato…" Tenten hesitantly continued.

"Onigiri?" Ino exclaimed, "Forehead! Do you have a death wish!"

She looked up and wiped the left over rice from her face. Her friends gawked at her speed. She ate the poor rice ball in ten seconds flat.

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

Before Ino could reply Naruto burst through the roof, "Sakura-chan! Teme is looking for you!"

She furrowed her eye brows, "Teme?"

Tenten slapped her forehead, "Sasuke!"

"…"

"Constipated boy." Ino deadpanned.

Sakura's mouth formed a small 'O', "Why? I didn't do anything to him."

"But you did!"

"Oh? And what exactly did I do?"

"You took **his tomato onigiri**!" they all screamed. Sakura's eyes widened, not at their screaming but at the fact that Hinata to did scream.

Before he could comment, Ino beat her to it, "Sasuke made sure the school had a limited supply of tomato related products. Most being tomato juice, cherry tomatoes, and tomato onigiri! Each only being enough for **one person. **_**Him.**_"

"So? I took his damned onigiri. He should have walked faster to get it… But that did explain the lunch ladies pale expression when I took the onigiri from her hands…"

"Any way Sak, Teme is waiting to challenge you in the court yard."

Sakura sighed and finished up her dango. Once she had finished her food she brushed off her uniform and walked to the door.

"Where a- are you g- going Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked meekly.

She turned around dramatically. Her hair whipped around with her as she put her pale ivory hands on her curvy hips. Her black stocking clad leg was stuck in a hip jutting motion. Her face showed the emotion of amusement as her pink lips upturned in a small smirk. Her emerald eyes glowed at the thought of being challenged. One of her pale pink eyebrows was raised in obviousness.

"I'm going to go accept mister constipated's challenge." She stated.

Naruto and Tenten were howling in laughter while Hinata shook her head. Ino looked at Sakura like she had just sprouted a second head.

The group waked down the stairs not noticing the looks of incredulously they were receiving. Sakura at the head with Naruto and Ino at her sides. When they passed the front entrance there stood Uchiha Sasuke in all his male dominant glory.

Sakura calmly walked up to him with an air of authority.

"You wanted me Mister Constipated?" She asked innocently.

He his left eye twitched just barely. But Sakura saw and had to let a smirk grace her features.

"You have already tested my patience. First, at the stop light yesterday. Second when you disrespected me infront of the class and third when you took my tomato onigiri."

Sakura snorted in an unlady like manner, "One, I didn't know who you were at the stop light. Two, it was your own fault for answering my question with a grunt, and three I didn't know you had claimed rights to food. Not like it would have stopped me either way."

"Listen pinky, don't make me kick your ass. I have nothing against showing a woman her place."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata watched their best friend tense up at that comment. They both knew Sakura hated sexist comments.

"_Please Kami don't make Sakura kill a bastard!" _Was their simultaneous thought.

_**Kick his ass Sakura! He wants to be beat down by a woman! Show him how we pinkettes beat a bastard senseless.**_

_No way. I want my baby! _

"Oh, what now? Pinky just all bark. She has no bite. I told you that already Sasuke-kun!" Exclaimed the cow.

_**Motorcycle be damned!**_

_No!_

"Hey chicken ass." Sasuke glared at her, "Tell your cow to shut up."

"How dare you!" screamed the red headed cow, "No one talks to Sasuke-sama like that!"

She walked right up to Sakura's tense body. Her and her posy were right behind her , The cow was incessantly jabbing the pinkette un the chest with her perfectly manicured nail.

Naruto was watching the scene unfold with the rest of the crowd. Only, he, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Chouji, Neji, and Lee were a bit ahead just in case Sakura needed back up.

_**If this cow doesn't stop I'm gonna…**_

_Screw it! Motorcycle be damned is right! I'll just buy a new one!_

In a flash, Karin had flown to the right knocking down half her posy and a few bystanders. Everyone gawked at Sakura.

Her head was faced down but she was emitting a dark aura. When she look up her eyes were glowing a dark fluorescent green and her mouth was set in a small evil smirk.

"I warned you already cow. I don't want to hear your b.s." Ino shook her head and turned to Sasuke.

"You happy now? She wants to kill someone now. And Gaara and Kiba are nowhere in sight considering this IS Konoha and not Suna."

Sasuke looked skeptical but intrigued nonetheless.

"Pinky." Sakura looked back to Sasuke, "I really want to fight you now." He grinned maliciously.

Instantly, Sakura was behind him and had round housed him in the back causing him to fly forward. She ran up to him just as he was about to get up and upper cut him to the chin and she proceeded to pound on him.

Out of nowhere, his fist slammed into her stomach sending her flying a good 6 feet. Sakura held her stomach trying to catch her breath since that last hit knocked some of the wind out of her. She slowly looked up at Sasuke who was heaving heavily and was wiping blood from his nose and mouth.

Sakura smirked again.

_This batard isn't even using half his strength._

_***scoff* More like 30%.**_

Sasuke watched the pink haired girl take labored breaths. _"I bet she's regretting accepting this fight."_

Little did Sasuke know, the pinkette wasn't even using 10% of her true strength. They both stood p tall and looked at each other once more before they sprinted for each other.

Any regular student would have seen blurs of pink green and black, but Sasuke's and Sakura's friends could easily see what was happening.

Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and the rest watched warily as Sakura beat the Uchiha just as viciously as he her.

_"Where are Gaara and Kiba when you need them?" _Ino hoght frantically. She may not have known what they looked like, but she knew form one of Sakura's rare letters that they were her firneds and the only people who could stop her tempers.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a giant white and black dog leaped over the crowd of people with a man ontop of him.

Sakura, who had Sasuke pinned down to the ground by the neck hadn't registered the dog and it's rider until said dog tackled her to the ground.

It's rider, a spikey headed brunette with red triangle tattoos on both cheeks was found on the ground looking shocked. In the crowd, a disturbance was occuring. The crowd started to slowly part and two teens emerged from the scene.

A red head with a tattoo of 'love' in kanji on his forehead came first. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were teal grey but it had a certain green hue to them. His eyes were outlined with heavy eyeliner. For some reason he was wearing Konoha Academy male uniform. Khaki pants, white shirt and a green blazer.

There was a girl behind him and she was goregous in her own way. She had a mature body and dirty blonde hair pulled back into four different ponytails. Her eyes were a dark green. She was wearing the female uniform and she had a orange bow on.

Ino and every other one of Sakura's friends looked at the three shocked.

_"Who are they?" _was the thought going through everyones mind.

They all looked back to sakura who was giggling to herself.

"Akamaru? What are you doing here?"

A whistle made the dog jump off the pinkette and she in turn sat up. Her head looked to a coughing Sasuke then to the three unknown visitors clad in our schools uniform.

"Gaara? Kiba? Temari? What are you doing here?" She asked genuinely surprised.

* * *

**A/N**

**So that's where I decided to end it. Sorry for the really really late update... hehehe you know how it is... Authors block and what not...**

***bows down shamefully* I am sooooooo sorry! I hope this chapter made up for it!**

**Let me know what you guys think anyway. The more reveiws I get, the faster I will update! :)**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out! 3**

**P.s. I don't know when I'll be updating my other story. Probably not for a while... hehe sorry for you readers who read that as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I unfortunatly do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd make it an action romance. Lol**

* * *

"_Gaara? Kiba? Temari? What are you doing here?"_

'Kiba' grinned mischievously, "Surprise!"

'Gaara' rolled his teal green eyes, "We wanted to check on you…"

'Temari' slapped both boys upside the head, "Don't lie! We missed you. We know you've only been gone for less than a week, but still… And we thought you could at least have some back up. Kami knows you love to fight."

Sakura gasped in mock hurt, "You have **no **trust in me. And I told you guys, I have friends here already…"

"Yeah, so? We're still your bestest friends!" Kiba exclaimed in his loud obnoxious voice.

"Aa", Gaara grunted monotonously.

Before the emerald eyed beauty could retort, Naruto added in his damned two cents.

"The Fuck! WE'RE SAKURA-CHAN'S BESTFRIENDS!"

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai stood behind him. They all look determined. Well Choji was eating BBQ chips with a glare set on his face. Shikamaru looked about ready to drop dead, but his posture was tense. He looked ready for a fight. Shikamaru style anyway.

"Ya'll? Please! Blondie and blushing girl over there look like they wouldn't hurt a fly. Panda buns maybe… Cross dresser might have some spunk. But Fat ass, Pale boy, and Pineapple head might as well be a bunch of kids." Temari stated casually.

"Tem… watch it. Choji hates to be called fat-"

"What'd you call me Pony tails?" Screamed an enraged Choji.

"Ass…" Sakura helplessly muttered.

"Troublesome… an angry Choji" groaned Shikamaru.

Emerald eyes looked behind her to se an irate Choji. His chips were long forgotten on the floor. His body did that weird transformation thing. All his fat turned in muscle, making him look toned and lean.

Her eyes glanced over to an equally enraged Tenten. She looked downright insulted and ready to commit murder. Ino too, looked insulted. Hinata looked a very rare angry.

Sakura forgot how much her friends hated being considered weak.

_Damn… I sooo don't want to the principal's office yet…_

_**You're telling me! I regret kicking Uchika's ass. My baby might not get here! **_Her inner screamed.

Sakura noticed Neji had moved to stand next to Naruto. _**Seems someone doesn't like being mistaken for 'Cross dresser'. **_The pinkette suppressed a smirk.

Sakura stood up and went right between her group of friends. Naruto and Gaara in the head. It was then she noticed someone missing.

"Where's Kan-"

"Watching over our territory with Maturi." Kiba explained without looking at her.

"We couldn't very well leave it unprotected, could we?" Temari asked. Sakura had s sneaking feeling they were talking about something more than the territory...

Nonetheless she nodded in understanding.

"Sak", Sakura looked to Gaara, "Tell blonde fox here to move from my bubble before I move him myself."

"Kura..." She looked to Naruto, "Tell emo Ronald McDonald to back off. This ain't his Suna territory."

Sakura froze and looked at both parties. The growing crowd looked at the pinkette expectantly.

What they had not expected was to see her shoulders long pale arms wrapped around her own body. Just one tear fell before another came.

Both parties instantly stopped glaring and focused on the petite woman.

"Sak!" Exclaimed Gaara and Temari

"Sakura?" questioned Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Sakura-chan!" asked Kiba and Naruto.

"Ugly?" inquired Sai

"Saku!" Ino, Hinata and Tenten exclaimed with worry lacing every letter.

The beautiful woman fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Soon noises started to come from her mouth.

Both groups expected hoarse sobs and chokes.

Instead their ears were met with loud howling of... Laughter

**Everyone **blinked.

_'She was laughing?' _They all thought qith looks of incredulity,

"Emo..." Sakura rasped. Everyone leaned in, "Emo..." They all leaned in a little further.

_._

_.._

_..._

"EMO RONACLD McDONALD!" She bellowed in a mocking manner.

Everyone (including the cools school guys) anime sweat dropped and anime style fell over.

"THAT'S IT!" They all screamed.

The pink haired woman looked up innocently and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'What were you expecting?'

"It got you to stop glaring at each other didn't it?" She asked casually while inspecting her nails. She had chipped one when fighting the Uchiha.

The eleven students looked at each other before laughing at themselves.

_**That bastard made us chip a nail!** _Sakura's inner screeched in her mind.

_Calm your inner tata's. We'll just borrow Ino''s filer. I'm sure she has one. _The outer reasoned.

She felt her inner nod in accpetance.

While all this was happening, the crowd had parted to let Tsunade, Iruke-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei through. Once they caught sight of a laughing group of students. A girl with pink hair with dried up tears, red eyes, and a messy uniform on the floor, a gawking crowd, and a no longer choking Uchiha on the floor rubbing his neck and being cooed on by his fan girls.

They assumed the worse.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone who hadn't noticed their presence jumped out of their skin.

The fan girls being the wicked tiches they were alll pointed to just the girl on the floor.

Sakura Haruno.

Who was pointing to the Uchiha and his fan girls.

"My friends and I were just peacefully eating lucnh when my other friend told me that someone was looking for me. I came down and found Uchiha-san glaring at me and threatening me becasue I took his tomato onigiri..." Sakura stopped for a pause and started to hug herself.

All her friends gawked at her. The crowds jaw dropped as they watched fake tears stream down her face.

_'She's going to play the guilt card!' _Was their simoultaneous thought.

"Before he could do anything though, his fan girls started to bother and prode me..."

Tsunade looked hesitant remembering what she said that morning. '_This girl really doesn't pick fights! They come to her because she doesn't know anything!'_

Kakashi was smirking behind his mask and shaking his head.

_'The little vixen of a neice. This is how she gets her way! Damn.'_

"I didn't know the... onigiri belonged to Uchiha-san..."

Karin and Ami spoke up then. "That lying whore!" evryone looked at them. "She is lying! Sure we like harrased her. But that's 'cause she like was disrespectful!"

"Yah!" Ami said, "She even kicked our asses! And then she fought with Uchiha-sama!"

"No! He said, and I quote, 'Pinky, I really want to fight you now.'" Ino explained grinning.

Tenten joined, "Yeh and that was after he said 'Listen pinky, don't make me kick your ass. I have nothing against showing a woman her place.'! Sakura hates sexist comments! Of course she'd feel insulted.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She turned and faced the crowd, "Is it true Uchiha-san and his company picked the fight first?" The crowd nodded warily and some said a guiet 'yes ma'am...'

"Is it also true that Haruno-san retaliated?" again some hesitant nods.

"Both of you to my office then." Sakura glared at the ground she dried her fake tears with Hinata's handkerchief. Sasuke glared at Sakura and dragged himself up.

* * *

**In her Office.**

"Ok, So Mister Uchiha. Do you know the background behind Miss Haruno Sakura over there?" She gestured toward the pinkette next to him. He shook his head 'no'.

Tsunade sighed, "Of course not." She grabbed some sake from her desk and her profile, "Miss Haruno is very... special."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Hn?"

Tsunade grinned along with Sakura, "She is- no wait was  President of the **_No Sexism Club._ **Since middle school so that's what... 5 years? Do you know what they taught in that club?"

She didn't give him a chance to speak, "Self-defense towards violent men." His eyes widened a mili-meter, "Ways to stand up to sexist bastards. Womans right. Confidence classes. etc. It would be very hard to punish her considering she has **a license **to protect herself from abusive men. Meaning, she could charge you for your sexists acts agaisnt her. And I doubt you would be able to do the same since you are the instigator..."

Sakura smirked malicously. _**Take that bastard!**_

"Did you just realzie this?..."

"...Yes. While you were 'fighting'. I had decided to look at her profile. Along with that, she has a black belt in most forms of martial arts... And was the vice-president of the Male boxing club..." She looked to Sakura, "Why not president?"

Her eyes widened, "I had to many AP course and I was in charge of one club already. I didn't want to be in charge of two." She explained casually.

Tsunade shook her head, "And to add to that her cousin's are the Subaako sibling correct?" If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, he would have choked on his spit. _That's who those guys were! I thought two of them looked familiar._

Sakura's grinned couldn't get any wider. The Subaako's siblings were the children of the Kazekage. They were the reason Sakura hardly got in trouble when she was younger. That didn't work when she grew up but the fact that she had the "No sexism club president" title hanging over her head. She was safe from being sued from men. And 98% of the time the pther party started the fight so she was scott free. PLus she was the top student in Suna Academy with tutalge under Chiyo-sama sooo... you know how it is.

"So you see where the problem is? She will be punished for retaliating agaisnt those girls but you however cannot press charges. And you ststus as an Uchiha will not help you. Miss Haruno's club was made exactly for girlss who were always assulted, harrased and mistreated by famous or popular male students. So your punishment will have to be decided by her."

Sasuke paled. He looked at the grinning woman, "What is the punishment for his fan girls?"

Tsunade rose an eyebrow, "Detention for three weeks. two of those days they will clean the school..."

"Then he will do the same. on the same days as his fan girls, that is." If Sakura hadn't had the whole sexist and license to attack her attackers Sasuke would have jumped up to strangle the girl. And he knew she knew it from the gleam in her eyes.

"Sakura were you planning to join any active clubs?"

Her face brightened, "Yes! I was looking to join either your tai jutsu, karate, judo, taiquando, kendo, track, soccer, Tennis, boxing, or basketball club!"

Tsunade smirked evily, "Well then, your punishment is that you are not allowed to join any atheletic club. At. All. Meaning home ec, japanesse tea ceremony, band, science, Ninja history, or student counsel is open to you. There are more un-athletic club are free but I'm to tired to state them."

When Tsunade looked to the pinkette, She held her breath. Sakura looked like a lost little girl who was rejected of a guilty pleasure. Tsunade wanted to take it back instantly but that would be unfair. And she was all about fairness.

Sasuke however wanted to kick himself. He looked at the pinkette when her face had fallen and he had wanted to go and comfort her. Kiss her forehead and make it all-

_'Where the hell did that thought come from!'_ He mentally shook himself and faced Tsunade. Waiting for her to finish.

"Now before you all go on with your day, I want you to look at each other." The two begrugingly did so.

"Now repeat after me." They both looked at her suspicously. "Go on!"

"I..."

"I..." they both repeated.

"Am..."

"Am...?"

"Sorry." Tsunade grinned.

"Sor-" Sakura stoped.

"Sorry...!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura grinned, "SInce you were so sincere with that apology. You're forgiven Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at her nd looked at Tsunade for help.

"You too Miss Sakura." If looks could kill, Tsunade's door would have exploded into a million pieces.

"I amsorry."

"What was that?" Sasuke mocked.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

Sasuke leaned in, "Excuse me?"

"I am bloody sorry!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded. Tsunade waved them out of her office and they immediately ran out.

'_Those two would make a surprisingly cute couple...'_ Tsunaade mused. She shook her head at the obscene thought and poured herself another drink.

_Yeah right._

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. Just gonna make this quick. Sorry for any mistakes! I'm to tired to check. How'd you like it? Well reveiw. The more I get the faster I will type.**

**And any ideas for the next chappie? Review! HHated this Chappie? Review! If you want other couples to start to bloom? Review! If has nothing to do with my story and is Naruto related? JUST BLOODY REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Sakura both left Tsunade-sama's office after she had dismissed them. Sakura was grinning like mad but one could tell she was still screaming on the in. Sasuke was plain out frowning. He was cursing everything and everything that came in his path or crossed his mind.

"Sooo… I'm not all that sorry I kicked your ass, but I feel bad for making you clean with those whores." Sakura said as they both walked back to the science building.

"Aa."

Both students walked up to the third floor and stopped in front of the zoology room.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "How'd you know I had zoology?"

Sasuke raised a single ebony eyebrow, "Hn, I didn't. I have zoology right now."

The pinkette's lips formed an 'o' and Onyx eyed male rolled his eyes after opening the door. Once the door had opened, **everyone **turned to look at them. Orochimaru-sensei's head snapped to both the tardy students.

"Why are you ssssso latessss?" He hissed. Sakura grimaced at his voice and made a face of disgust at his appearance.

The man? Had long black hair that was surprisingly beautiful and silky. His skin though, was a horrible contrast. It was pale and grey. On his eyes was a terrible shade of purple that Sakura liked to think desperate whores like Karin would use. His eyes themselves were a weird yellow with a sharp pupil.

The ugliest feature though, was his mouth. It was like a cleaner version to the Joker's own, but what it held made Sakura shiver. The most inhumane tongue ever slid out and wet his lips.

_What. The. Fudge?_

_**That is soooo creepy! Kill it! Kill it! **_

_We can't! I-I-I think it's the teacher!_

_**No way in hell?**_

"Well Uchiha-sama? Pinky?"

_Did he just call chicken ass Uchiha-sa-_

_**Did that Cross dressing pedophile just call us Pinky!**_

_Oh hell~ to the no!_

Sakura's left eyes twitched at the inappropriate nickname.

"Orochimaru-sensei I presume?" Said man turned to the pinkette.

"Yesssss and who are you?"

"I am Haruno Sakura, the new student. Both Uchiha-san and I were in the principal's office. I apologize for our tardiness."

Orochimaru-sensei -or as Sakura will now call him, Pedo-snake-sensei- narrowed his gaze on the pinkette's obviously fake politeness. He smirked viciously.

"Ok then, for your _politenessssss. _I'll have you and Uchiha-sama sit together in the back of the room." He hissed. Sakura cringed.

She had enough of Uchiha time in the principal's office, **now **she has to sit next to the bastard! What more could go wrong?

"I will now announce the partners for the lab… The person next to you." Pedo-snake-sensei said calmly.

Sakura resisted the huge urge to slam her head on the table repeatedly.

"Also, we will be dissecting baby sharks. Please look at the sheets on your desk and observe the anatomy of the paper shark and compare it to the real shark your desk. Figure the rest out yourself."

Sakura looked at the cross dresser with wide eyes.

_He's kidding, right?_

_**I don't think so…**_

The pinkette watched as a grey haired kid raised his hand to ask Pedo-snake-sensei a question. He had weird bifocals on and his uniform was way to pristine for her liking.

She rolled her eyes and mummured, "Teachers pet." Under her breathe.

She saw Uchiha cover his mouth as a slight chuckle left his lips and a small grin started to form. She herself grinned at his obvious show of fake un-interest.

The class then finally begun, and she went to go grab the amterials. She could feel peoples eyes on her as she worked with Sasuke.

She turned away for one second to read what the next step was. It said to make an incesion in the head, so Sakura turned back around to do so and was shocked to see Sasuke had a already did it... wrong.

"What the hell Uchiha? That's the wrong way." She grabbed the disecting knife from him and moved infront of him without realizing their postion. She pushed some loose air from her face and slowly and precisely did a perfect cut.

She hadn't realized that Sasuke was even sniffing her hair until she moved back and her head hit his nose.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed.

Instantly Sakura turned to look at him and saw his hand on his nose.

"Why were you behind me?"

"You moved infront of me!" He stated.

Sakura gave him a look of incredulity, "So you move, dip shit! **Not** sniff my hair like a creeper!"

By now, the near by tables were paying attention to the scene. Pedo-snake-sensei had long sinced disapeared.

"You shouldn't have moved in front of me!" He yelled.

"You were doing it wrong! I had to do it right or we would have messed up the project idiot!"

Sasuke glared at her, "Uchiha's don't _mess up._"

Sakura scoffed, "Well you were!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Sakura grinned, "Ha! You admit it! And everyone heard you!"

Sasuke growled, "Hn."

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at him and out her hands on her hips, "Constipated caveman."

* * *

Sasuke gawked at the woman in front of him. First she insults him, then kicks his ass, then seduces him by moving in front of him with her sweet smelling cherry scent and now she's back to insults. He didn't know whether to be turned on or insulted anymore.

"Bipolar prude."

Everyone gasped. Sakura froze before she turned red from rage or embarrassment he didn't know. He was going with the latter.

"How. Dare. You!" She screeched. Her chest was heaving up and down from her heavy breathing.

"So you are a virgin?" Sasuke guessed smirking. _That means I'll be taking her first. _

_Wait, where'd that thought come from?_

"No Sasu-gay! I'm not. My _boyfriend _took care of that you jack ass!"

Sasuke's eyes widened by 2 inches.

"You have a boyfriend!?" His voice was laced in rage. _Who is the bastard!?_

Sakura smirked, "Yeah. Unlike you, Mine knows the meaning of loyalty."

"Who is he?" Sasuke demanded.

How dare someone touch his soon to be property.

"Why? Jealous already Uchiha? Too damn bad." The bell rung and but everyone didn't move. Everyone but Sakura. She started to pack up her things. Ino who was watching stood by with Shikamaru. She was about to walk over to them when Sasuke roughly grabbed her by the arm.

Sasuke faintly heard Ino say, "Oh, no he didn't."

Sakura turned around to face him in a flash. Her eyes were full of hate and disgust. In the blink of an eye her fist connected with Sasuke's jaw. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as Sakura yanked her arm back and walked out of the class with Shikamaru and Ino in tow.

It was time for fifth period and she was going to Drama with Kurenai.

Sasuke touched his jaw and wiggled it around to see if it was broken.

That was how much it hurt.

Sasuke smirked, _Now I really want that pinky to be mine. I now know which emotion is stronger: Lust._

Sasuke packed up his things ignoring all the girls flocknig to his side trying to 'check out his wound'. Soon he too left for AP Calculus.

* * *

Sakura stormed down the hall way with fury written all over her face. Anyone in her path jumped out of the way holding in their rude remarks.

"Forehead, are you really not a virgin?" Ino asked shocked.

Sakura looked at Ino, "Nope. I gave it to Kiba on a drunken night a year ago. We were dating at that time, but we decided to be friends a week later. Now we're just friends with benefits I guess you could say. But He is loyal."

Ino nodded thoughtfully. She showed the pinkette to her drama class and left with Shikamaru to English.

The pink haired beauty walked into her class and handed Kurenai her new student slip.

"Oh welcome! Go have a seat anywhere you choose." She said.

Sakura nodded and took a window seat. Soon, other kids started to come. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino included.

Hinata took the seat in front of her and Kiba to her right. Shino was behind her.

"So, I heard you upper cut Sasuke-san… again." Hinata said casually.

Sakura smirked, "And where pray tell did you hear that Hina-chan?"

She turned around and gave Sakura a knowing look, "It's called a cellphone sweet heart."

Sakura laughed, "I'm sorry but I didn't get the message."

"Why would you need one? You were there!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh shut up and pay attention."

At the same time, the bell rung and Kurenai stood up to the front. Sakura this time took a good look at the woman.

She was beautiful. Long dark brown hair that was naturally curly. Large exotic red eyes. A wonderful figure, but Sakura could have sworn she saw a lump in her belly.

_This woman is probably pregnant. _She mused before the Teacher announced the assignment. She decided to ask Hinata later.

And so the class began with accent practices, and then an acting game where you start with the letter of the alphabet and keep a topic going. It was fun. When the bell rung, she didn't want to leave. She and Hinata walked towards out of the class with Kiba and Shino behind us. Apparently, according to Hinata, all of us had the last class together.

**_Which is good for us. _**Her inner claimed

When the group walked toward classroom door all they heard was 'Teme!' and 'Dobe.' going back and forth.

Sakura closed her emerald eyes and took deep breathes to hold in her short temper. _I am sooo not in the mood for Sasuke's shit anymore._

When she opened the door all she saw was clay.

"Sakura-chan!" Screamed Hinata. The whole class froze immediately. Not from Hinata's outburst, but the deadly aura coming from the rosette.

"S-Sakura-c-chan…" Naruto called out warily.

"… Hina-chan… you said nothing about Uchiha." Sakura stated in a deadly calm cold voice.

Before Hinata could respond, the pink haired student was tackled by blond.

"Pinky, yeah!" Deidra yelled in excitement.

Sakura pushed him off of her, and wiped off the clay before smiling warmly at the blonde haired boy whom she just realized looked exactly like her little piggy.

Sakura's eyes darted from Deidra and to where Ino was next to Sai and Shikamaru.

"I'm gonna ignore that and focus on the matter at hand." She started, "Which bitch threw clay at me. Sasuke and Naruto tensed up immediately, but Sakura caught it.

She was going to move toward them when she interrupted by someone tapping a notebook on her head. She looked up and was going to call him out when she noticed the Dark red orange hair that only belonged to two people she knew. Gaara, who was sitting down watching everything unfold, and Sasori. Her brother figure.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had moved from behind Sakura to any available easels or tables.

"Does Sakura-chan know our teachers?" Tenten asked.

Gaara, Temari, and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. They're old friends." Gaara explained.

"Sasori-nii-chan!" Was all Sakura said before hugging the man with her death hug.

…

"EEEHHHH!?" Screamed the whole class. Well ofcourse everyone except Temari, Gaara, and Kiba.

* * *

**A/N**

**What up readers! Two chapter for two different stories in less then 3 hours! I feel awesome! Anywho, sorry for late updates. I've been lazy, sick, in a bitchy mood, in writers block, and out of town. Hope this makes up for it all. I know it's shorter than usual but hey! It's better then nothing right? Review please and I might make a longer chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

**Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please!?**


	6. Chapter 6

The pinkette looked at her brother role model with admiration in her eyes. The man himself looked completely shocked. He had heard he was getting four new students.

He had not expected them to be his sibling like friends from Suna…

"Saks? You're the new student?" He asked completely shocked.

The girl in return smiled at him in her own innocent manner. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow as she attached herself to his arm.

"Yup! I was shocked when I saw read my schedule and it said Sasori and Deidra for art. I was sure it was a misunderstanding." She explained.

He nodded and removed himself from her death grip, "Go find a seat kid. I'm starting class."

She pouted but did so anyway. As she moved to go sit in the back with Gaara, Kiba, and Temari, she ignored all the incredulous looks she was receiving. Temari picked up her book bag she had used to save her a seat.

"Well, did you have fun giving all the other students heart attacks?" Kiba asked in a fatherly manner.

"Oh! And how about that boy I heard you fought with?" Here comes Tamari's mother act.

"What boy?" Gaara joined in, "Do I gotta kick some bitch's ass?"

**_Brother role?_**

Sakura laughed at their antics, "You guys are too much!"

"Ahem! The four of back there, is something funny?" Sasori asked.

Temari rolled her eyes, "No Sasori-sensei!~"

He in return rolled his eyes, "We will be working on a project that you believe represents something to you. You are allowed to use any medium: wood, clay, ink, acrylics, water colors, crayons, color pencils. We don't care, just make it meaningful!"

"Make sure it's a big BANG, yeah!" Deidra piped in.

Sakura rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched her two brother figures do their thang with a smile. Unbeknownst to her, all her friends and enemy were watching her interact with the Suna citizens with envy.

* * *

"Doesn't Sakura seem so natural when she's with them?" Tenten asked with her mouth set in a frown.

"Don't think so much Panda! Forehead is a people person. It's only natural someone she's been with for years would be more accustomed to her mood swings. Even if that someone is an ugly blonde" Ino growled.

Hinata looked between her two besties, "M-maybe Sakura is ready to be our friend but those guys just don't want to let her go?"

Ino and Tenten gawked at Hinata, "Of course!"

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke who had been listening all put on their thinking face.

"Hinata may have a point." Shikamaru agreed.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan did look happy to see us this morning."

"Yes. I met Sakura-san in third hour and she grinning at me."

Sasuke just listened to the group talk. Next to him, Sai was already planning out his project already.

Sasuke looked back to Sakura. He was expecting her to giggling with her friends, but she too was planning out her project.

Suddenly, he really wanted to know what it was she was planning…

Just as he was about to get up, Kiba leaned over to see what it was.

Sakura jumped and covered it with her hands. She was blushing profusely at something he said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he saw Kiba playfully pinch her cheeks.

_DING DONG DING_

He watched as the pink haired girl proceeded to pack away all her stuff in a hurry and ran out the room.

* * *

"Bye Sasori-nii-chan! Dei-chan!"

"It's sensei to you pip-squeak, yeah!" Deidra fired back.

"Sakura-chan Wait up!" Tenten called.

Sakura stopped running to Akashi's car when he heard her name being called.

"Tennie? What's up?"

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to Ino's house with us?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Sure! Why?"

Ino grinned brightly, "We're going to enter the talent show! We wanna do a song, but its quartet not a triplet."

Sakura grinned, "Awesome! I've always wanted to be in a singing group!"

With that, the girls walked away.

Behind them, Temari, Gaara, and Kiba were looking at her walk away with sad eyes.

"I guess we should head back to the hotel for now boys." Temari said with a sigh.

Kiba got on Akamaru, who had been waiting outside the school, and they walked to the hotel all in deep thought.

* * *

Sakura sent a quick text to Kakashi letting him no where she was going as she stepped into Ino's car.

"So what song are we going to sing?" She asked truly curious.

Tenten grinned, "Two Different Tears by Wonder Girl or Like Money."

Sakura gasped, her mouth wide open.

"What? Oh, I guess you probably don't listen to k-pop..." Ino said sadly looking straight ahead.

_There are two different tears  
After all these year.  
Tears of joy and tears of pain,  
Like Sunshine and Rain..._

Tenten and Hinata gaped at Sakura from her seat next to Ino in the front. Ino had to resist the urge to gawk at the pinkette next to her.

_"So I hate you... So I love you...  
So I hate you... So I love you..."_

"Forehead!" Ino squealed, "What other ones do you know?"

Sakura smirked, "Like every possible k-pop song out there. I can sing Like This and do the dance. I also know That Dj is Mine."

Tenten and Hinata clapped their hands.

"Ino! Play the track!"

Ino could only nod her head and eagerly press the cd button.

Instantly, the beat to Like Money filled the convertible.

_Sakura, **Ino, **_**Tenten, **Hinata, All

Lo-lo-love me like  
Love me like money...  
Lo-lo-love me like money!

Listen to me now, my heart  
Is screaming out.  
I'm tryna show you how to touch me.  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm more precious than pearls,  
And I deserve all you've got Babe.

**_So if you're gonna hold me,  
Baby don't let go of me.  
Give me all you've got,  
I want everything.  
My heart is a treasure,  
One that can't be measured.  
Let me teach you how to love me!_**

They stopped singing when Yenny's part came up.

"... Does anyone know a girl who can sing like that?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked out the window in thought, "Yeah..."

Ino brightened up, "Who?"

Sakura slowly turned to Ino with a look of sorrow, " ...Temari-chan."

* * *

_RINGRINGRINGRIN-_

"Hai? Sakura-chan?... Yeah I know the song... Are _they_ fine with that? Are you sure?... Do you really need me? I guess I can... Yeah, I'll be over there in like 15 minutes..." Temari finished writing down the address Sakura had given to her over the phone and hung up the phone.

She grinned and jumped of her bed.

"Yosh!" She exclaimed.

Kiba and Gaara came into her room to find her struggling to put on pink skinny jeans. Her hair was still down, and her top was half on.

Gaara silently took this sight in and left.

But Kiba, Kiba **had** to gawk.

"The hell are you doing, Tem?" He asked rudely.

"Oh shut up dog boy! Saku called saying she needs my help!"

Kiba scoffed, "Oh yeah? With what?"

Temari smirked, "The talent contest test. They're going to do a quintet and I'm the fifth member."

"Are you sure they just want you? Maybe what they need is your voice." Gaara stated

Temari glared at him, "Shut up. I've known Saku for years! She wouldn't just use me!"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, whatever. I'm taking a shower first."

* * *

Sakura sat next to Hinata and Tenten as she watched Ino stare down the other blonde.

"So I hear you can sing." Ino said uninterested.

Temari coldly smirked," So I hear you need me to sing a part or you might not win."

Ino rolled her ice blue eyes and scoffed, "Darling, I don't need you. If it were up to me, we'd be doing_ I don't need a man_ or _Goodbye Baby_"

Temari in turn scoffed, "Whatev."

"Girl's! girls!" Tenten interrupted, "You're both beautiful. Can we practice now."

Both girl's glared at the other and crossed their arms childishly.

Sakura sighed in relief and dragged Hinata.

"Finally. Places girl's!" Each girl took a respective spot and look toward the wall on the opposite side of Ino's dance studio.

_Sakura, **Ino, **_**Tenten, **Hinata, All

Lo-lo-love me like  
Love me like money...  
_Lo-lo-love me like money!_

Listen to me now,  
my heart Is screaming out.  
I'm tryna show you how to touch me.  
I'm not just a girl I'm more  
precious than pearls,  
And I deserve all you've got Babe.

**_So if you're gonna hold me,  
Baby don't let go of me.  
Give me all you've got,  
I want everything.  
My heart is a treasure,  
One that can't be measured.  
Let me teach you how to love me!_**

Love me like money  
Love me like cars  
Love me babe love me babe  
wherever you are  
Love me up close  
Love me from afar  
Love me babe love me babe  
wherever you are

_Love me like money_  
_Love me like cars_  
_Love me babe love me babe wherever you are_  
_Hold me like diamonds_  
_Treat me like a star_  
_Love me babe love me babe wherever you are_

*7 Practices Later*

"Omg. That was perfect." Tenten said.

Sakura could only nod as she chugged her water bottle. Her emerald eyes glanced up at the clock on the other side of the room.

In surprise, she spit out her water in Ino's face.

"Forehead!?" She shrieked.

"Gomen! But I need to go! Kakashi's gonna kill me!"

All four girls looked at the pinkette, "Kakashi? As in Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh shit... Yeah he's my uncle..."

Temari shrugged her shoulders, "I'll take you back to his place. You left your bike back in Suna right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah but, its fine. Kakashi is just a few blocks from here actually."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Cool."

Both girls' stood up and packed up their things. Sakura and Temari walked toward the huge doors, "Bye Panda, Hina, and Pig. See ya later Tema!"

The pinkette adjusted her bag and skipped out of the house down the street.

All four girls watched the pinkette happily down the street.

"Now that Sakura's no longer here, let's get something straight No Subaaku." Ino started, "Sakura's our friend. And we haven't seen her in years, so don't think that you coming here will change anything."

Tenten stepped forward, "Exactly. You had your time with her, now it's ours and we aren't going to let you stay around her like a lost puppy."

Hinata's eyes narrowed, "So take a hint and leave right after the talent shows over."

Temari glared at the group, "Ha, you think you're so heavenly, don't you. You don't control her. She had a mind of her own. As you should probably know."

Temari lifted her head and walked towards the door, "Besides, bloods always going to be thicker than water."

With that, she walked out the door with her head held high and three shocked expressions in her wake.

* * *

Sakura hummed _Diamonds _as she walked home. She could clearly see Kakashi's home. As she walked up to the front door, she paused as she heard a familiar roar.

She looked back and eyed the familiar sight of Uchiha's beautiful motorcycle.

She watched semi horrified and semi shocked as he parked it exactly to the left of Kakashi's own two story home.

She watched as he slsid off his bike expertly and kicked down the rest. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath as his onyx eyes caught her own emerald ones.

His ebony eyes widend in shock before a smirk curled his lips.

"Pinkie."

With narrowed eyes, she hissed, "Chicken-ass."

He glared at her as she smirked back at him.

"Byebee!" She exclaimed opening her door and running inside leaving him shocked and angry.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in months. Writers block, school, forgetfullness. Yada yada rada rada.**

**I would love to know what you think so far guys! I know it should be longer but I'm tired right now. **

**Review please!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Sakura'sGhettoInner **


End file.
